Klaus Katz
"When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you." Klaus was born to Harry Katz, the influential brother of Sigmund Katz, and his wife Mallory. The prized child of the Katz family, as destined within the family's line of noble work, Klaus was quickly placed into medical schooling from a young age. During his schooling years, he became acquainted to his uncle's daughter, Aberdeen. Aberdeen and Klaus often fought with one another, though grew close because of the family's regimental wrath. Unlike Aberdeen, Klaus was the pride and joy of Harry. Harry would flaunt his son to Sigmund and infuriate the alchemist. Aberdeen was taken from Klaus' side because she was deemed a distraction to the teenager. He continued his schooling and eventually graduated prematurely, opting to enroll within the royal Gilnean college of medicine immediately. He would meet with his cousin in the dark of night and help her to study when her mentor was not around. He contributed much to the girl, and when the family became aware that the cousins were meeting in secret, they absolved to marry them. Horrified by the notion, they lashed out at each other and retreated from the family. They were married by the time Klaus was into his early adulthood. Unlike any other married couple, they swallowed their sin with a graceful quietness. He continued his schooling and would graduate with several degrees in the medical field. He worked within the family's practice until the outbreak of the Northgate Rebellion. His days were blurred as he was enlisted in the army as a field surgeon, somewhere alongside the ranks of Aberdeen and her mentor Victor. He was away as the Katz family was systematically dismantled by the combined threats of the Worgen and Forsaken. Klaus lost Aberdeen when the flurry of the evacuation occurred. He managed to board a ship and escape his ruined land, though he lost his wife, the only presumable living member of the Katz family. He could not find her within the Alliance, despite restless searching, as no records survived of her. Years later, after living his days as a physician within the Redridge Mountains, words were struck by a Stormwind passerby about a city up near Stormwind called Daelin's Landing. After much inquiring, he received the name Aberdeen Katz as a notable member of the city. Baffled, his buried love was reignited and he began his quest to seek out his cousin and wife. Physical Description Boyishly tousled locks messily obscure the diminishing vision of the doctor. Stray curls are tucked behind the shell of his ears, though strands cling to his aristocratic cheekbones. Icy oculars are carved deep into his face. His sharp nose supports a pair of pince-nez spectacles, accompanied by a dangling golden chain. A faint shadow of facial hair is present along his equally sharp jawline. His body is frail and rigid with a haughty posture. His shoulders are pulled back and his neck is stretched upwards, adding to his menacing height. His crisp azure shirt is cuffed at the wrists and embellished with ornamental pins. He bears a tabard of Gilneas proudly; the cloth sags from his thin frame awkwardly. His embossed cinch harnesses his trousers and is home to a variety of small satchels containing various reagents. He walks with languid strides teeming in determination. Beneath his clothing, horrendous scars mutate the criminally pale skin. An unknown symbol is branded into his pectoral. Healed burn wounds lick up his side and mesh with the layer of cicatrices scattered across his wiry frame. Personality Klaus is an aloof scholar with a superiority complex. He prefers to keep his friend circle closed to protect himself and his interests. As an aristocratic man, he is not above sneering and looking down upon others with an upturned nose. His manners are that of a refined gentleman, though his tongue is snide and laced with venom. His grandeur is overshadowed by none and he vies for the limelight constantly. His expensive tastes bleed into his personality and adds a layer of superficiality. He has unquenchable bouts of rage that he satiates by unruly means. Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Alchemists